Sleep All Day
by The-slient-killer-007
Summary: What would have happened if Star died and Micheal became a vampire. If sam had joined the frog brothers and friends from Micheals past came to visit. All of course with me evil charm added to it.
1. Chapter 1

(Michael)

When all the light had fled from the sky and it was safe for me to leave I awoke. The others were still asleep which was good. With David awake I wouldn't be able to do what I needed to do.

I crept quickly with my superhuman speed to the surface and pushed my bike far enough away before turning it on so the roar of the engine wouldn't wake them.

I drove to the boardwalk avoiding the police there heading toward Max's video store. It wasn't a long time before I found it. I wait for the customer he was helping to leave before entering.

He watched from the corner of his eye making sure I was alone. When he concluded I was he turned to greet me with a smile? Max had often told me when we were alone like this I was his favorite child. I was "well behaved" he would say.

"What can I do for you Michael?' Max asked handing me a red lollipop.

"I need your help with something." I said flat out.

"Well what can I do?" he asked flashing me that smile that made you think he was just some sweet old man. If only people really knew.

"I talked to an old friend, Preston, the other day. You see him and his little sister, Sasha, were like my brother and sister before we moved from phoenix."

"I see." He said

"Well they live with their mom but she started getting sick. Well last Month she passed."

"I am sorry to hear that. Do send my condolences."

"I will but you see I was hoping you could help Preston get a job." I asked shoving my hands into the pockets of my jacket.

"I seem to be a bit lost. I thought you said they live in Phoenix?" He asked

"They did but Preston thinks that Sasha needs to be somewhere else right now. So I said he should move here." I said

"Oh, dear." Max said shaking his head.

He then leaned in so that I would be the only one who could hear.

"I don't think you should get involved with these humans Michael. You'll only end up losing them." He said.

I had figured he would say something like that. I wasn't upset though.

I turned to leave but was stopped as Max grabbed my arm.

"But Michael if they weren't human then…" he said letting my mind try to contemplate the possibilities.

"Then they won't be." I said laughing before running out and heading home.

Everything was going perfect.

(Sasha)

Moving to Santa Carla was not my idea. That was all Preston's idea.

"We needed to start over." My brother had said. "A new life somewhere else."

I sighed to myself from the back of our over loaded station wagon.

"Sasha quit moping. We're in sunny California and were gonna see Michael again" My brother called from the driver seat as if he read my mind.

"Damn older brother senses." I mumbled crossing my arms and pouting like a child.

Preston sighed. "Come on Sash, don't be like that." He said looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"When I spoke to Michael on the phone last week he said moving here changed his life and he couldn't wait to see us again. He even said he had something for us." Preston said trying to change my mood.

It wasn't like I was always like this or that I didn't want to see Michael again. I wasn't and I did.

Michael had been Cruise's lifelong friend and like another brother to me and normally I was a really cheerful person. I just really hated California.

"Here we are!"

I looked out the window to find to find a small house with an overgrown lawn.

"Please tell me this is a joke." I said opening the door and stepping outside. Preston walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"It has Personality." He said.

"That's what people say about ugly babies." I mumbled to myself before walking away and heading toward the trunk of the car.

"Okay it isn't the prettiest house but if I cut the grass and put a new coat of paint on it who knows what it could look like." He said.

I tried to ignore him as I opened the trunk and pulled out a box marked Sasha's Room.

"You can paint room purple." Preston said taking the box from hands. "You have always wanted to but couldn't. Now you can."

Preston was trying to bribe a smile out of me.

So I gave him one. He didn't deserve to have to fight with me. He was only trying to help me by moving here.

Preston took care of me even before mom had gotten sick. He was just that kind of person. All he wanted was for things to go back to normal.

"Can it be purple and green stripes? "I asked deciding I wouldn't be upset any more.

Preston grinned like a Cheshire cat and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Things will be okay Sash, I promise."

***********

It took us all morning but we managed to unload all the junk from the station wagon and put it away. With our stuff in the house it didn't seem as bad. Preston even got our old lawn mower running in the yard.

I glanced around my new room which looked a whole lot like my old room but I liked it that way. The closet was of worn blue jeans and t-shirts with a few pairs of chucks on the floor.

My twin size bed had a purple sheet set. The nightstand next it had a little glass ballerina nightlight. On one of the walls was a small bookshelf held my novels and old sketch pads. The final touch was David Bowie and Billy Joel Posters that adorned the walls and the plastic glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

I sighed and collapsed onto my bed.

Tomorrow I started school at Santa Carla High. I'd be a junior. I wasn't too excited about it but after school though we got to go see Michael.

Preston walked in and sat up on my bed.

"Hey Sash." He said holding up to cartoons up Chinese food. "I've got Fried Rice and Lo Mein." He said giving me one as he sat down too.

"You're going to like it here." Preston said opening his food.

"Yeah probably." I said.

"I just got off the phone with Michael."

"And..."

"He said that the guy that took him in, Max, has a job for me at this video store."

"Coolio."

"Yeah and he said he'll bring him tomorrow so we can meet him. Ohh and he's bringing his brothers too."

"Brothers, you mean Sam?"

"No. I asked the exact same thing. He said that he was talking about the other boys Max took in. There's about seven of them."

"Real Mother Teresa type huh?"

"Yeah that's a lot boys in that house."

"That's got to be a dirty house."

"Totally."

"So did he ask about me?" I asked finally.

Preston laughed before answering me.

"Yeah he asked me if you still used that night light he got you when you were little."

_Flashback_

"_Preston!! Mommy!! The monsters are here!! Mommmyyyy!" I screamed for them as the monster man from the closet lurched forward. I could hear the pounding on the floor as Mommy and Preston came to save me. _

"_I'm going crush you like an ant in my hands." The monster man said reaching out to grab my throat in his clawed hand."_

_I shut my eyes tight and screamed again. "Moommmyyy!"_

_The door flung open and light began to fill the room. I opened my eyes as monster man disappeared and mommy pulled into her arms._

_I was still crying though._

"_Shh, Sasha dear it's okay I'm here." She said brushing my hair with her fingers until I stopped crying._

_Preston stood at the door. Michael stood behind him. I forgot he was staying over and I felt bad for making Preston come up now._

_I got out of mommy's arms and went over to Preston._

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you come up here." I said_

_Preston smiled. "It's okay just try not close the door all the way next time ok."_

_There wasn't a nicer brother than Preston in the whole wide world._

"_Don't be upset I still get afraid of the dark too." Michael said._

_Except maybe Michael._

_That night I slept with Mommy._

_And the next morning when I was playing in the backyard Michael came over with a present._

"_This is for you." He said._

_I opened it and there was a ballerina nightlight._

"_If you turn it on when you go to bed no monster can get you ever." He said._

_End Flash back_

I playfully hit him in his shoulder.

"You didn't tell him I did, did you."I said glancing over at the nightlight.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Preston said joking.

I hit him again.

"No I didn't stop hitting me." He said laughing.

"Better not have." I said before returning to my food.

We fished our dinner in almost silence and afterwards Preston kissed me goodnight and took the empty containers away.

I change into a t-shirt and shorts and went to bed but not before turning on my nightlight.

(Michael)

I sat in front of a fire pit watching Paul and Marko go head to head about who had landed the first kill that night.

"My girl was dead while you were still grabbing yours."

"No way man."

I laughed to myself this was my family.

"Ehh Mikey whose chick was dead first me or Paul's." Marko called from across the room.

"Neither, mine was dead way before wither of yours."

"What?!" They both screamed in unison.

I could hear David and Dwayne cackling from the shadows before they emerged in to the light David in his wheelchair and Dwayne pushing him toward me.

"Good one Mikey" David said as Dwayne parked him next me.

"Whatever man." Marko said plopping down into chair.

Dwayne and Paul soon followed suit and joined the rest of us around the fire.

"So Michael who's the guy you got a job at Max's." David asked knowingly.

I had no idea how he knew about that but David had his ways.

"He is just an old friend from Phoenix who moved here." I said pretending I wasn't freaked that he knew.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. The guys watched as I searched through the nearly empty wallet until I found a small picture. It was a photo taken at Sasha's 10th birthday. It was Sasha me and Preston.

_Flashback_

"_Go and sit Preston lap Sasha." Her mom yelled. Sasha skipped forward in her bright green party dress and sat down on her big brothers lap smiling the whole way._

_I don't think she ever stopped smiling._

_I was sitting next Preston and was going to leave so the picture could be taken._

"_No stay Michael. Please?" She said sticking out her bottom lip._

"_Dude how can you say no to that." Preston said laughing._

"_Go ahead Michael slide over." Sasha's Mom said._

_Flashback End_

David grabbed the photo from my hand and scanned it over smirking to himself in true David fashion. "What's her name?" He asked.

"Sasha and she is off limits David. I'm serious. Do. Not. Touch. Her." I said.

David threw up his hands in a mock surrender. "Relax Michael, I won't touch her. She isn't even my type."

I took David's promise as serious you could take anything David said.

"Here" He yelled before he tossed the picture to Dwayne.

He looked over the picture before passing it Marko who passed to Paul then Laddie and back to me. I put it away.

"She's a cute kid." Dwayne said.

"She's like my baby sister. She use to follow me around everywhere."

"How old is she now?" Dwayne asked.

"Well I should be 19 so she is..." I paused to do the math.

"Use your fingers Michael." Marko said snickering.

"Shut it." Dwayne snapped at Marko before turning his attention back to me.

"She's 16, a junior, now." I said.

"Hmm." Dwayne paused before disappearing and soon there was the roar of a bike on the surface.

David laughed. "She isn't my type but Dwayne that's a neither story."

A small growl escaped my throat only to have David howl louder with laughter. I wasn't worried about Dwayne he was the only one of us with a shred of self control. I wasn't worried at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A breeze ruffled my hair and caused the tangled strands to reach my face and tickling the skin there. Instinctively I slapped at my face before opening my eyes. I was an idiot in the mornings.

The sting now radiating threw my face was proof of that. I sat up and groaned as the Californian sun that found its way through an open window blinded me. Using my hand to shield my eyes I glanced over at the clock. The red block numbers read 7:00 Am. I rolled my eyes in agitation I didn't have to be at school till 8:45, so according to my logic I shouldn't have even woken up till noon.

I sighed. 'Oh well'

It then dawned on me. I didn't remember opening up the window last. It was odd but earned only a shrug from me, any further investigation would require energy that I just didn't have at this unholy hour. I mean seriously who thought of time before noon anyway?

I threw back my covers and forced myself out of bed shuffling off toward the closet. I, if you haven't figured it out by now, not a morning person. I pulled out a pair of my favorite jeans, the ones that Michael had helped me acid wash, my Joan Jett t-shirt and the bangles I took from a friend back in Arizona and headed into the bathroom.

After showering, and brushing my hair I pulled on Preston's old black chucks then grabbed my patchwork bag from the corner and bounded down the stairs. I was extra loud trying to get my brothers attention when there was no sarcastic comment about me going to put my feet threw the stairs came I called out for Preston.

I continued yelling out as I walked into our small kitchen and only stopped when I saw a note, written on the back of the takeout receipt , stuck to the fridge.

I grabbed it.

-Sash

No food. No toilet paper. Went shopping. Lunch on counter. Play well with other children.

-Preston

I laughed before grabbing my lunch and running out the door.

It wasn't a long walk to Santa Carla High but I walked slowly purposely wasting time. When I got there, kids were already heading to classes in little groups. I laughed and noted that all the cliques were accounted. It doesn't matter if you're in California or Arizona or even Peru high school is still high school.

I went into the front office and got my schedule from the secretary behind the counter.

I had skipped homeroom and headed to my first class.

'Chemistry'

Entering the class an older women, whom I assume to the teacher, pointed to a seating chart written on the chalk board. It took only a second to find my name and by then people were already filtering in.

It was three to each lab bench, I was seated in-between Alan. F and Edgar F.

'Twins maybe?'

I took a seat and watched others take theirs as well, none joined me. It wasn't till right before the bell rang when two rather cold eyed boys came in together that I was joined.

Both gave me a look of disproof as they scanned me. I swallowed hard and suddenly felt naked.

"Hey" I said forcing a smile as I tried to break the ice.

There was no response I brushed off and instead turned my focus on the front of the room.

The older women who looked like she was in her late 80's was staring back at the class her lips drawed up into a stern pout.

"Class your attention!" she yelled louder than I thought she could.

The class was silenced and gave the attention they were asked.

The woman smiled. "Good morning to you all."

The woman's face scrunched up when no reply was heard. "I said good morning!" she screeched.

"Good morning "the class called back in a joint pathetic effort.

The bipolar woman in front of the class obviously found the replay expectable because her face went back to a smile.

"Before we began with a pre test "she paused letting the class groan. "I would like to introduce a student who wasn't with us last year."

'oh no' I suddenly hope that some mere trick of faint that I wasn't the only new student and that she wasn't talking about me.

"Sasha Kirkland, all the way from Phoenix Arizona, Stand up dear." The woman said smiling down at me as the faces of cruel highschoolers turned to judge me. But it was the eyes of my seating partners that were the most concerning. While most turned to check to see if my clothes and hair were up to the latest fashions or to if I looked like the hunchback the eyes of the frog boys looked down at me with a fire. The look was like the lions on the cover of national geographic, the one they have as they are deciding if the animal behind the bush is prey or not.

"Come now dear don't be shy stand up."

My legs were shaking as I rose.

"So dear why don't you tell us what brings you out to Santa Carla?"

"My brother and I are getting a fresh start and we chose Santa Carla because our friend Michael…"

But I had no time to finish the sentence for the lions had decided. I was prey.

"I knew you were a bloodsucker!"

A chair hit the floor with a crash and both boys took turns yelling.

"We know how to get rid of leeched like you though!"

"Sit down Mr. Frog!" yelled the woman trying to get hold of her classroom.

"Out in daylight she must not be full sucker yet."

"I will not have these shenanigans in my classroom sit-down!"

"But don't we'll get you and Michael!"

"Sit down!" this time the woman's voice was accompanied by the unmistakable boom of a wooden ruler against a steel desk.

Then there was silence. Both boys sat but not before giving me a death glare.

"Now" the woman paused to straighten her clothes "Miss Kirkland I want to you trade spots with ." she finished pointing to a boy who was sitting in the back. I happily obeyed.

I grabbed my bag and headed to sit in the back. There was only on other person sitting at this table.

"Now if the disruptions for today is done everyone take out a pencil and we will begin with a pre-test."

The class groaned and there was a rustling of bags.

"That was interesting."

I turned to look at the girl who spoke but said nothing.

"Cat got your tongue Chica? Don't worry the frog brothers are just like that." She said pulling out a fuzzy black pencil and a bag of pop rocks.

I laughed. "I'm Sasha."

She smiled back "I know I heard. My names Camille Cabrera but if you call me that I'll kick you in face so just call me Cami." She explained as she opened the bag of candy and held out toward me. "Want some." It was more of statement then a question so I held out my hand as she poured.

I ate my pop rocks and we were handed the pretest which both me and Cami answered all A's on. As we chatted I looked over my new friend. She was tiny, not short but waist wise small. She was obviously of some Hispanic decent, later I found out it was Puerto Rican.

She was an artist and a writer and after I told her I was envious of her clothes, a Madonna styled piece that consisted of a tank top underneath a rose patterned fishnet top, a green and black skirt and green leggings and combat boots, she invited me over Friday to hang.

With Cami the classed passed quickly I couldn't say the same for me other classes though. Well at least I would get see Michael after schools today.


	3. Memo

Sorry for the long wait guys I apologize it has been too long but no I haven't abandoned any of my stories and I have new stories, one shots, and chapters coming soon.


	4. Chapter 3

School had ended at least an 2 or 3 hour ago and I was shuffling my way home in hurry at all. After a day like the one I had just had I need time to just think and be alone.

Those frogs were persistent to say the least. Every chance to they got to throw a cheap shot they did. They had even gone as far as waiting for me outside the lunch room the drench me in a bucket of, very cold, water. I ended up spending the rest of the day in an old smelly gym uniform.

'Some first day…"

I could start to feel the sun's last rays against my back as the sun was enveloped in darkness. I sighed Tristan was going to be pissed if I didn't get home soon. I speed up only to have a faint rumbling fill my ears. I turned around to see in the distance, although quickly become larger, several bikes heading in my direction. It was an eerie thing; they hadn't been there only seconds before.

Out of instinct and fear, a lot more fear than instinct I must say, I took off.

It was a stupid plan really and took only seconds before it failed, for in the that amount of time all the bikes where surrounding me. I was tapped in the circle.

"Sasha you know you really shouldn't walk alone this late at night, don't you know there is freaks on the loose."

I paused I instantly knew that voice.

"Michael!"

"Michael!" I spun on my heels all my fears immediately leaving me. I was enveloped in leather covered arms and the smell that hit me was easily recognized as Michael but in the back of my mind I could sense the difference in was stronger somehow, I pushed aside for now though.

He let go and I stepped back as he looked me over and did the same for him.

"Wow you look exactly the same." I said.

"No but you have. You're all grown up."

I smiled and glanced at the other guys who now seemed less frightening. These must be the brother's Preston talked about.

Michael must have seen me staring as he walked up behind me.

"Want me to introduce you?" he said placing a hand on my shoulder

I nodded.

"That's David," He said pointing to the bleach blonde leader.

"Hello Sasha" he said.

I merely waved in response he freaked me out. There was just a bad vibe from him.

"Paul and Laddie,." He said pointing to a more natural looking blonde and a little boy who sat behind him, riding backseat.

"Marko,"

A redhead who looked the youngest out of all the older boys.

"And Dwayne."

He said pointing to the last boy with long black hair. I swore I saw him before, maybe in a dream.

He smiled at me. "Hey Sash."

I opened my mouth but couldn't find the words.

"Breathe." Michael said with laughter in his voice.

I realized I had in fact been holding my breath and let it out and breathed in with a gasp, sending myself into a coughing fit.

The boys erupted into laughter and I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks but in the end I just couldn't help but laugh too.

"So are you guys on your way over to the house and where's that other guy, umm matt?"

Michael slung his arm over my shoulder and led me over to his bike.

"Matt and nope."

"Wait I thought" I was cut off before I began.

"We aren't going; max said he'd talk to Preston by himself. He said it would be more professional. So when I called Preston to tell him he said I should take you out and show you Santa Carla.

"I think I've seen enough of it."

"What?" Michael said as he climbed aboard the back and extended his hand out to me.

I was slightly surprised that he heard me but knew that there was no sense in pretending like I didn't say anything.

I took his hand as began to explain.

"It's these boys at school they gave me hell. They called me a bloodsucker and dumped this funky smelling water on me and I had to wear some clothes from the lost and found till mine dried it sucked." I said and Michael laughed.

"It was garlic water they dumped on you." One of the other boys said, Marko I think.

"Edgar and Allen frog."

"You know them?" I asked.

Michael laughed. "Yeah they are friends of Sam and they read too many comics."

A sudden howl of an engine made my head spin. I turned to see David Smiling wildly. I felt a shiver down my spine.

"Are we just gonna sit here all night or what?"

Instead of specking the boys' responded by following his lead and soon all the bikes roared with power.

"Hold on!" was the last thing I hear before we were sailing of into the night the sun now completely gone from the sky.


End file.
